Public Speaking
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Peter can face giants,witches,hags and usurpers,but what he can't face is public speaking until Susan convinces him into trying out for the school play and lands the lead.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except students and teachers and the nurse.**

Peter hated Mondays ,not only was it the start of the new school week,it was also oral report day. He didn't know why they couldn't just do a written report and turn it in,he hated public speaking and avoided it at all costs,even during their early reign in Narnia,he left the public speaking up to Susan who seemed to have a knack for that sort of thing.

He wasn't first,he was last that was the good thing and the bad thing,the closer it got to being his turn,the more nervous he was getting. He wished there'd be a fire drill or something so his turn wouldn't come ever. He was going to vomit if he got up there and had to speak. Three more people left and they were all great speakers and would most likely be finished rather quickly. There was a reason that he was always last,the Literature teacher,Miss Styne knew that when it came to oral reports,Peter tended to stumble over the words,lose his place ,not because he couldn;'t read,but because he hated oral reports. He couldn't do it,he couldn't go up there and give a report on _Oliver Twist_ even though he knew the story inside and out.

"Miss,I feel ill,can I go see the nurse?" he asked raising his hand.

" Don't let him,Miss,he just doesn't want to do his report and everyones already done theirs." Margaret Sidler said .

Peter wanted to slap the smug look off Margaret's face. "That's not true,I really do feel ill." he pleaded.

"He's lying." Margaret insisted.

Miss Styne held up her hand and turned to Peter and noticed he looked very pale. "Go to the nurse." she said.

Peter stood up,and left the classroom. The further he got away,the less sick he felt ,so that by the time he reached the nurse's office he felt a bit better. But he knew he had to go in and see her even though it really wasn't necessary anymore.

Nurse Cathy looked up when Peter walked in,"Let me guess." she said her eyes twinkling."Oral reports?" she said

Peter nodded," I hate Mondays." he said

" I should probably give you something for your stomach." Nurse Cathy said going over to the cabinet.

Peter watched her," I don't need it anymore." he said watching her pour the thick liquid into a cup and shuddering,between reports and disgusting medicine,he really hated Mondays.

**********************************************************************

"Guess what." Susan beamed dropping her tray next to Peter's . He looked up dully,Miss Styne had just informed him that he would have to give his report tomorrow or he'd fail Literature.

"I have no clue." Peter said picking at his sheperd's pie,he hated shepherd's pie which they only had on Mondays.

" Wait till Edmund and Caspian come." Susan said .For Caspian had recently found a way into their world and was staying with Glozelle who was posing as his uncle ,he was also attending their school." By the way how'd your report go?"

"It didn't." Peter said as Edmund and Caspian arrived.

"You didn't do it?" Susan asked.

"Didn't do what?" Caspian ,staring at the food on his plate," What am I eating? " he asked staring at his food.

"Sheperds' Pie." Edmund said poking his," I think."

Susan turned to Caspian,"Peter didn't do his report." she said giving Peter a stern look.

" I'm still here,you know. I hate speaking in public." Peter said by way of explanation.

Caspian was confused and looked at Peter ," I thought as High King you did a lot of public speaking." he said

" No,he didn't he had Susan do it . At least in the early years of our reign. Unless he's planning some sort of battle strategy ,Peter is not a public speaker." Edmund explained,he used to make fun of Peter for that flaw,but after Narnia he had stopped.

"Still here." Peter said

"So,what do you plan on doing." Susan asked,"How long can you avoid not giving a report."

"I have to give one tomorrow,or I'm going to fail." Peter said not looking forward to Tuesday.

**A/N : I have never really had the pleasure or unpleasure of giving a oral report,since I was homeschooled growing up from third grade all the way through high school. So I have no idea what it feels like,but I have heard it is nerve wracking for some people. Read and Review .I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I am doing book ages,but movieverse except for Caspian,who is seventeen **

**Peter: 14 almost 15**

**Susan:13**

**Edmund: 12**

**Lucy: 9**

Peter woke up with a stomachache the next day,he had barely gotten any sleep the night before . Laying in bed,he lay there staring at the ceiling,his bedroom door opened and Mum came in,he watched as she opened the drapes letting in bright sunlight,she turned to him.

" You have school today,so don't you think you should get ready." she asked .

"I don't feel well." he said and it was true every time,he thought of giving his report he felt nauseous. Mum came over and placed a hand on his forehead checking for a fever which he didn't have.

"You don't have a fever." she said peering into his eyes to see if they were unfocused ," What's wrong ."

"My stomach hurts." Peter replied sitting up.

Mum nodded and Peter hastened to explain,Mum listened patiently,then said ,"It's quite normal to feel nervous before giving a report. The best thing to do is to just go up there and get it over with,it'll be over before you know it. A nice hot bowl of cereal will settle your stomach." Mum said patting his leg and leaving his room.

Maybe,Peter thought as they were walking to school,the Nazis blew up the school and he wouldn't have to worry about giving a report. But no it was still there just like always. Peter groaned.

Susan gave him a sympathetic smile,"Maybe,you won't have to give a report today." she said.

"I'd be so lucky." Peter muttered as they headed into the school.

When he reached the class ,everyone was buzzing about something ,their heads quite close together.

Mark Ryling came over to Peter," You might be in luck,mate. Miss Styne isn't here were getting a substitute,which means you won't have to do your report."

Peter felt slightly better ,this was good news ,maybe today would be a good day after all. He was starting to feel better,even when the substitute walked in. She was an older woman about fifty,(Miss Styne was in her twenties) ,with brown hair pulled back in a roll.

She smiled at the class,then said ,"Normally,I teach younger children,but I realise you are all young men and women and I will treat you as such. My name is Elizabeth Heister . Or Miss Heister. Now is there anything important that I need to know before we start to read " **A Tale of Two Cities"** she asked holding up the book. No one said anything and Miss Heister was about to start the lesson,when Margaret raised her hand.

"Yes,is there something you want to tell me." she asked Margaret.

Shooting a look of triumph at Peter,Margaret looked at their teacher,"Miss,Peter Pevensie " she pointed to him,"needs to do a oral report on "**Oliver Twist"** he never did it yesterday and I don't think it's fair he gets to get out of it and everyone else had to do one."

Miss Heister looked at Margaret then at Peter,"I think it'd be best if we wait for your regular teacher." she said.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief until Margaret said," Oh ,but Miss,he needs to do it today."

"I suppose if he needs to do it today,he probably should. " Miss Heister looked at Peter," Are you ready to give your report."

Peter stared at her,he wanted to say no he wasn't ready,he would never be ready,but he knew he couldn't say that,so he just nodded and made his way to the front,feeling more like a person on his way to his execution,instead of someone who was merely giving a oral report.

************************************************************************

Peter wished the floor would open up and swallow him,he couldn't even open his mouth to speak. Everyone was staring at him.

"He's going to be sick" someone whispered.

Peter turned to Miss Heister,"Please,may I go see the nurse,I don't feel well." he said weakly,which was only because he was trying not to be ill then and there.

"He isn't,Miss,he always uses that excuse to get out of doing oral reports. "Margaret blurted .

"Margaret,shut up." Mark said,nearly everyone esle nodded in agreement.

"I really don't think it's fair for you to skip giving a report if everyone esle did theirs." Miss Heister said not because she wanted to be cruel,but because she thought she was being a fair teacher.

Peter threw her a desparate glance,pleading silently with his eyes. He was growing more and more nauseous the longer he stood there .The paper shook in his hand and when he opened his mouth ,he felt his breakfast rising up,covering his mouth,he ran out of the classroom and outside,no one else was outside and he was sick on the grass. He closed his eyes . He was going to kill Margaret,then bring her back to .life to kill her again.

***************************************************************************

" I forgot to ask you,how'd your report go." Susan asked later that evening coming into Peter's was laying on his bed reading,he sat up.

"Where's Mum?" he asked.

"Downstairs,darning socks. Edmund and Lucy are busy doing homework " Susan said coming further into the room."Why what happened today."

"I hate public speaking.I can't give oral reports,Su,when I try my mouth goes dry,I start to shake and I feel ill. it's annoying. I shouldn't feel like this,I faced giants,a witch,usurpers,hags and other scary things,I could duel a man twice my age,but I can't stand in front of ordinary school children and talk about a book I've read countless times." Peter said

Susan looked at him," Everyone has fears,it's a part of human nature.I could help you so you can at least give a report without getting sick or feeling nervous."

**A/N I just uploaded the first chapter last night and already received five reviews by the afternoon greatly appreciated R&R guys and thanks to my reviewers who already reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :I only own Grandma and the nameless guests**

"No no no" Susan groaned slapping her hand against her forehead. Peter sighed,he was tired and they had been at this for hours, days really since Tuesday, every night after dinner she'd make him say his report and use Ed and Lucy as his audience , he should have never agreed to let Susan help him with his oral report .

"What am I doing wrong now?" he asked .

Susan went over to him," Stand up straight. Number one rule in public speaking never slouch. Look at me,don't look at the floor,you must exude confidence."

From his position on the floor,Edmund yawned and said."I'm exuding exhuastion,can Lu and I go now,Su?"

Susan whirled around to face him,"Don't you dare move. You and Lucy are Peter's audience ." she turned to Peter ," Start again and this time don't mumble and look your audience in the eye."

Peter gave her a look," Half my audience is sleeping." he said ruefully looking down at Lucy who had fallen asleep .

"Look,you asked for my help and you're going to get it,now start reading." Susan ordered .

" First,I never asked for your help and second stop being so bossy." Peter snapped,he was tired and his head was starting to hurt .

"I'm trying to help you." Susan said quietly.

Peter sighed and went over to sit next to her," I know,you are,but I can't do head hurts and I'm getting a stomachache,let's face it, I hate public speaking."

" We could stop for the night." Susan relented. Peter was grateful ,bending down he scooped Lucy up and left the room.

Later that night,Peter lay in bed,staring up at the ceiling,it was dumb he knew to be afraid of public speaking,he had been a king ,he had faced more formidable foes than a bunch of school kids,so why couldn't he do a simple book report. Why did his mouth get dry and his palms sweaty.

************************************************************************

The next day was Saturday,which meant no school ,Peter was secretly glad at least now he wouldn't have to worry about doing his report,he had manged to avoid doing it for a week,but on Friday Miss Styne had told him that unless he was dead he would have to do it on Monday no more excuses.

Saturdays they cleaned house,he was dusting the parlour when Susan approached him her own dustrag dangling in her fingers, " I have come up with a most brilliant idea." she said .

Peter looked at her a dubious expression on his face," How?"

Susan smiled,"I talked to Grandma and she said you could come to her house this afternoon,her bridge club is playing." she waited for his reaction.

Peter stared at her ,"How does that help me exactly?"

Susan sighed ,"Because ." she said as if Peter were five," You're going to read your report in front of them."

"That's not a good idea! that's a bad idea." Peter cried .

Susan pressed her lips together," Don't be so ungrateful." she said,"Anyway you need to practise speaking in front of an audience."

"And what have we been doing all week." Peter asked throwing up his hands .

"You need more practice." Susan said simply. Sure enough as soon as they finished lunch,Susan got Mum's permission to go to Grandma' house . Peter was reluctant to even go,Susan was relentless,she even threatened to drag him there if she had to .

"I'm older than you." Peter said indignantly not liking being bossed around by his younger sister,even if she was only a year younger than him.

Susan shrugged and they left the house and headed toward Grandma's house . She must have been waiting for them to arrive because she was already at the door before Susan had a chance to knock.

"Hello,Grandma." Susan smiled leaning over to give her a kiss .

"Hello,Grandma." Peter mumbled,he peered into the parlour and saw all of Grandma's friends gathered ,sipping tea and talking and he wished he were anywhere,but here.

" Well,we'll be in the parlour whenever you're ready,I told my friends and I must say they are looking forward to your speech, it was nice of Peter to come along and hear you ." Grandma said totally misunderstanding.

"No,Grandma not me ,Peter,he needs to practise giving speeches in front of people." Susan explained." he has do a oral report on Monday andhe just can't seem to do it without being ill,so we figured we;d come here so he could practisie in front of someone other than Lucy and Edmund."

Grandma laughed,"Where is my head,these days,yes of course you told me,well whenever you're ready." she headed into the parlour.

"I'm going to be ill" Peter said as Susan pulled him into the parlour.

"No,you're not you're fine,look " Susan said in his ear,"Just do it once and then we could go home,but just do it,the longer you stall the more nervous you'll feel,trust me." she pushed him forward and he stumbled to the front of the room,clutching his report.

There were eight people in the room not including Susan, Peter stood there avoiding their eyes,he had never noticed the pattern on the parlour rug. Faded roses and vines all intertwined where one vine ended another rose began and so on and so on it was enough to make one dizzy. Susan was right about one thing he thought ,the longer he stood here the more nervous he felt,but he couldn't start,every time he was about to he felt sick.

He stood there,he couldn't do it,he couldn't he hated public speaking this was why no one in class chose him as their partner when they had to do reports at school. he was never going to be voted best just wasn't cut out to be a speaker,that was Susan and Edmund's department ,they were the speakers,actually Lucy was too,but she was more of a chatterer than a speaker.

*************************************************************************

"How'd it go at Grandma's " Mum asked when they got back.

"Not too well." Susan said," Where are Ed and Lu."

"Attic,I don't know why though." Mum said turning back to the potatoes she was peeling.

" I'm going to go wash my hair." Susan said heading upstairs.

Mum turned to Peter," What happened at Grandma's?" she asked

"Nothing and that's the problem,I can't speak in public,even in front of my own grandmother and her friends." Peter said looking miserable dropping into a chair at the kitchen table.

Mum looked at him,' That's not surprising you're not much of a speaker."

"Mum!" Peter cried looking at her.

Mum came over,"I didn't say it like it was a bad thing,I just mean that you were never one for fact even when you were little you never spoke until you were almost four and even then you weren't very people thought you were touched .You have alot of talents unfortunately public speaking is not one of them Why don't you practise in front of us Dad and me tonight ."

"All right," Peter said even though he was tired of practising ,it didn't help once he was in front of strangers or his classmates. Come Monday he'd have to sink or swim and he had a bad feeling he was going to sink.


	4. Chapter 4

**A?N :If I were CS Lewis,I would be dead and therefore a ghost,however I am very much alive so that must mean I am not a British author and I don't own some of these characters. **

Peter wished the floor would swallow him up or he would end up in Narnia,though he knew that would no good because he'd be right back in the same place no matter how long he was was waiting for him and he felt an awful sense of deja vu,like he'd been here before and he had last Monday.

Taking a deep breath,he started reading from his paper as quickly as he could ,he didn't care how if anyone understood him or not he just wanted to get this over with. When he was done,he put the paper down and was about to go back to his seat when Margaret raised her hand.

"Miss,Peter was talking too fast and he was mumbling. I didn't hear him could he do it again." she asked .

"No!" Peter cried,he'd rather face Miraz all over again than read the report again .

"I don't think that's necessary." Miss Styne said catching the look on Peter's face.

********************************************************************

"How could you?" Sarah asked at lunch coming up to Peter with tears in her eyes,she looked genuinely upset about something .

"How could I what?" Peter asked confused.

"Don't play innocent you know what you did. You're nothing but a liar and a fake." she said before stalking off. Peter watched her leave before heading over to the table where Susan and . Edmund were sitting."I thought you hated public speaking. " Edmund said when Peter sat down.

"What are you talking about,you know I do." Peter looked from him to Susan." What's going on?" he asked

"Then why on earth would you sign up for a speech contest?" Susan asked.

"What are you talking about." Peter asked.

"You mean you don't know? " Susan asked.

Peter rolled his eyes,"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you." he said.

"Next month,the schools having a speech contest and the winner will get twenty quid,but there's a catch only one student from each class is allowed to participate."

"I never signed up for that."Peter said,suddenly dawned on him ,"Oh no." he moaned.

"What is it you realised you really did sign up?" Edmund asked .

"No,that's not it,I'll be right back." he said and left the canteen.

He found Sarah outside,"Sarah,could I talk to you?" he asked.

Sarah faced him,"I'm not talking to you,"Pevensie." she said about to leave,but peter grabbed her arm.

"Look,I didn't sign my name ,but even I did ,why should it matter to you ." Peter asked.

Sarah yanked her arm out of his grasp and faced him," Don't act like you don't know." she said.

"Well,I don't,but if it makes you feel better,I'm not going to even do it,so now you have what you want." Peter said.

"It's not as simple as that. You have to do it." Sarah informed him,"Your name's already written down ."

" What do you mean,I have to do it. You want to do it ,so you do it." Peter said " Anyway who signed my name on the list."

Sarah stared at him,"You mean you didn't do it?"

"Of course not,why would I,I hate public speaking ." Peter said.

**************************************************************

"So there's no way you can get out of doing the speech." Susan asked .

"No." Peter moaned dropping backwards on his bed.

"Did you ask?" Susan asked.

Peter sat up," Of course,I did ,I told the Headmaster,but he said since my name was on the list I have to participate."

"Well,who signed your name,anyway." Susan asked..

"I'm not completely sure,but I think it was Margaret,she 's the sort of person to do that and think it was funny." Peter said.

"So,there's your answer just tell the Headmaster you never signed your name and that you couldn't possibly participate." Susan said as if that would solve all his problems.

"No it won't.I already told him,he said,I have no proof,so I have to do it." Peter replied.

"When is it,the contest I mean?" Susan asked.

"In two months." Peter said.

"Well," Susan said a gleam in her eyes," We have plenty of time to practise." she slid off his bed and went to the door,"Write your speech down ,we'll practise after dinner.

Peter's mouth dropped open,but before he could protest,Susan was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: , I only own Gerald and Geraldine .New Timeline after LWW. I also don't won the shakespeare qoutes.**

Peter knew when Susan wanted him to do something and today was no exception.

" Have I ever told you you're the best older brother I know." Susan said coming into his room.

Peter looked at her," Well considering how I'm your only older brother you have that's not flattering. What do you want anyway?"

"I need help babysitting tomorrow." Susan said.

"Okay." Peter shrugged and turned back to his he looked up,"Wait a minute who are you babysitting."

Susan hesitated," Well,um,actually it's Gerald and Geraldine Walsh" she mumbled,Peter heard her .

"No! no no no no no a thousand times no.I'd rather have my fingernails pulled out one by one with a pair rusty pliers ,pushed of a cliff into a patch of thorns and have tea with the White Witch well maybe not that ,but the other two,than babysit the "Terror Twins from Hell" " Peter said. Normally he didn't mind helping out his siblings and he liked babysitting,but Gerald and Geraldine Walsh who were seven years old were the most spoiled ,ill-behaved children Peter ever knew .Eleanor Walsh their mother was a widow and doted on her "darlings" .

" They're not that bad." Susan protested weakly.

"Yes they are" Peter said.

"Please,Peter,I will get down on my knees and beg you and you don't want to see me beg do you?" Susan threatened

"Actually." Peter said a wicked gleam in his eyes," I do."

"Peeter!" Susan screeched,"Just please,I'll help you with your speech." she offered.

"I don't need help." Peter shrugged.

"You already have it written down?" Susan asked .

"No,I mean I'm not going to do it." Peter shrugged."I managed to convince Sarah to tell the Headmaster that she was going to represent our class not me."

Edmund and Lucy came into the room," What are you two doing in here?" Edmund asked .

"Settling a debate." Susan said," Do you think the Walsh twins are horrid."

"Yes" Edmund said without hesitation,"Normally I'm not one to make snappy judgements ,but hose two are evil personified,well next to _Her _,I mean."

Lucy shrugged," You knw what Mummy and Daddy say if you can't say anything nice ,don't say anything. I'm keeping my mouth shut." she zipped her lips.

Susan glared at them ,"You guys are horrid." she said mockingly,"I admit they are awful."

**********************************************************************

The next week at school everyone was buzzing about the upcoming school production of **Romeo and Juliet** .

"You should tryout." Susan told Peter.

"No,thank you." Peter replied taking his books out of his locker.

"Oh come on,it'll help you get over your fear of public speaking." Susan said .

Peter stared at her then sighed,"Fine,but I'm not trying out for a huge part." Peter warned as he signed his name,he wasn't sure why he was even doing this.

Later that day everyone everyone gathered in the auditorium and The drama teacher Mister Henderson face them," I will call you up one at a time and you will recite to me a qoute from William Shakespeare."

Everyone groaned and Mister Henderson held up his hand," I need to know if you lot even know who Shakespeare is and if you're familiar with his plays."

He called them up one by one,most of them just did the simple qoutes.

Peter was thinking about the play "King Lear" he didn't know why,but he had just finished reading it and several qoutes stuck out in his mind.

"Peter Pevensie" Mister Henderson said reading from the list.

As Peter made his way up to the stage,he heard someone whisper,"What's he doing here,I thought he hated public speaking?"

Peter stood there a few minutes , then opened his mouth and started qouting one of the monolgue of King Lear

"O, reason not the need: our basest beggars  
Are in the poorest thing superfluous:  
Allow not nature more than nature needs,  
Man's life's as cheap as beast's: thou art a lady;  
If only to go warm were gorgeous,  
Why, nature needs not what thou gorgeous wear'st,  
Which scarcely keeps thee warm. But, for true need,--  
You heavens, give me that patience, patience I need!  
You see me here, you gods, a poor old man,  
As full of grief as age; wretched in both!  
If it be you that stir these daughters' hearts  
Against their father, fool me not so much  
To bear it tamely; touch me with noble anger,  
And let not women's weapons, water-drops,  
Stain my man's cheeks! No, you unnatural hags,  
I will have such revenges on you both,  
That all the world shall--I will do such things,--  
What they are, yet I know not: but they shall be  
The terrors of the earth. You think I'll weep  
No, I'll not weep:  
I have full cause of weeping; but this heart  
Shall break into a hundred thousand flaws,  
Or ere I'll weep. O fool, I shall go mad!"

The entie auditorium was silent and Mister Henderson looked at Peter in shock,"In all my years I have never met anyone who could qoute that monolgue quite like that and I had always thought you hated public speaking."

"I do." Peter said not sure how he even managed to do he realised qouting lines was not the same as doing a oral report .

" Well,do you know any more monologues from other plays?" Mister Henderson asked." Or anything from **Romeo and Juliet **

" I know some qoutes." Peter replied, " I do know the balcony scene."

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound."

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Mister Henderson held up his hand,"I think that's good ,I think you would make a good Romeo."

Peter stared at him," I think you made a mistake,sir,I don't want the part of Romeo,I'd rather have a smaller part."

"Nonsense,you are Romeo,the embodiment of Romeo." Mister Henderson said,he seemed very excited too and Peter hated to disappoint him,so he reluctantly agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing from CS Lewis or Shakespeare**

Practices were from three until four every day and the play was in two weeks. The closer it got the more high strung Mister Henderson was and the day of the play he was extra-high strung.

"All right everyone,lets have a good show out there,we have a full house." Mister Henderson said,"Not that you should be nervous or anything." he added.

"Then why the bloody hell did he tell us that?" Mark muttered as soon as the drama teacher was out of earshot. He was playing Mercutio.

"Where's Hannah?" Peter asked Hannah was playing Juliet,how she ended up with that part ,no one was quite sure since she was very shy.

"Over there" Thomas who was playing Capulet pointed to a shadowy corner.

Peter walked over to her ,Hannah was bent over her script,she looked up," I can't do it,I can't go out there in front of all those people." she shook her head frantically looking at Peter.

Peter sat next to her,"Yes,you can. Look,it's natural to be nervous,but once those lights go down ,I'm sure you'll forget all about the audience and think about only the part of Juliet" he said.

Hannah looked at him,"How can you be so confident,I thought you hated public speaking,I've seen you when we have to do oral reports."

Peter shrugged,he didn't know why he felt so confidant,"Maybe it's because I'm playing a character. I don't know, but it's not the same as doing a oral report." he stood up,"Come on,we need to get ready."

Peter was right,the lights were dimming and the orchestra was starting to play.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Mark watched off stage and the play began. Everything went perfectly until the balcony came out on to the balcony to deliver her famous line "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" the ladder collapsed underneath her ,she wasn't hurt,but she forgot her lines,she stood there petrified her face red as everyone waited ,then in the silence came her salvation in the form of Peter,who knew not only his parts,but everyone esle's too.

" Deny thy father and refuse thy name;Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Peter whispered to her. Hannah smiled gratefully and strarted again.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Hannah said mouthing a thank you to Peter, he turned to her then said,

" Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" he asked himself ,but looking out at the audience

The rest of the first act went without a hitch and there were no more mishaps . Soon it was time for an intermission and they headed backstage.

"Funny thing about that ladder."Margaret sneered walking past them.

Peter reached out grabbing her arm,"What'd you do, Margaret?" he demanded.

"Nothing." Margaret whined.

"You were in charge of the scenery,you made that ladder collapse on purpose so you could be Juliet." Peter said.

Margaret wrenched her arm out of his grasp," Well I should be Juliet! Not Hannah,I'm always female lead in plays doesn't Mister Henderson know that."

Peter rolled his eyes,"Maybe he wanted to give someone else the chance to be the lead."

"Well,so what it's not as if she was hurt." Margaret said petulantly,"Anyway,I'd be a better Juliet than Hannah." she muttered befor walking away.

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.

*******************************************************************

Act two went without any more incidents and soon it was near the end of the famous death scene with Romeo and Juliet.

"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love! " Peter lifted the goblet up and pretended to drink from it "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die. " he collapsed next to Hannah who was lying on a dais.

***********************************************************************

What's here? a cup, clos'd in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop _._ To help me after! I will kiss thy lips; Haply, some poison yet doth hang on them, To make me die with a restorative_. _"Hannah leaned down and kissed Peter softly at first then more passionatelyenvoking so much emotion in that one kiss. Picking up the dagger lying next to Peter,she looked out at the audience and said

"Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" she held it up ,"This is thy sheath;" she pretended to stab herself and whispered,"there rest, and let me die" she fell on top of Peter.

There was not a dry eye in the auditorium and when the play was over ,everyone was on their feet giving a thunderous applause .

***********************************************************************

Susan was right about one thing,being in a play did help Peter get over his fear of public speaking. Though he wasn't sure how,he just knew that when they had to do another oral report the following week,he wasn't so nervous and he manged to get through it without a hitch.

**A/N: Just in case anyone is wondering I just copied and pasted the qoutes .I have never read the play of Romeo and Juliet. But I do know it's a classic tragedy,whatever that means. The next chapter will be the last one which will just be a funny one about them babysitting the "Terror twins"**

.


End file.
